


Of Scales and Crowns

by spaceyloser



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Dan is a prince, Death, Dragons, Enemies to Lovers, Hunting, M/M, Magic, Murder, Phil is a dragon tamer, Romance, Royalty, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyloser/pseuds/spaceyloser
Summary: Daniel Howell is the crown prince of Gairr, a prosperous country located in the mountains between two oceans. Phil Lester lives in those mountains, guarding the last living dragon. Dan's father is on his deathbed, a coronation is in the works, and the young prince needs to prove himself worthy. His father slayed a dragon, why couldn't he? Maybe because of the intense warrior who took out half of Dan's men before Dan could get near the dragon. The king's health is failing, and there are no monsters left in Gairr, will Dan manage to defeat the strange warrior and get the dragon's head? Or will he find another way, perhaps with a terrifying protector?





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel's stomach growled angrily. Never in his life had he gone so long without food. His status kept his belly full,  and kept his people starving. He had never known such torment, until the food wagon went over the Blue Mountains on the way back to the castle. It didn't help that the driver was bleeding badly from a laceration on his right arm.

It really didn't help that half his men were sporting mortal wounds, and the medic was dead too.

Weeks ago, when Daniel learned of the dragons whereabouts, his father smiled at him for the first time in days.

"Go to him, son. Bring me his head." Daniel nodded, once, twice, as he noted the raspiness of his ailing father's voice, and the lack of color in his once vibrant cheeks.

The dragon's name was Timber, and he was the last of his kind. Young and weak without his pack, he would have been an easy kill. He should have been an easy kill.

Daniel looked around at all his men. Of the twenty that rode out, five remained. What the informant didn't mention, was a single man. One man stood as they rode towards the mouth of the cave, and he cut men down left an right. The man didn't get so much as a scratch on him. Daniel only caught a mere glimpse as he called his men back, but it was enough to establish eye contact. The royal crest was plastered to his dead soldiers, it was clear who he was, but it wouldn't have made a difference. Daniel was sure he would be killed too, by this great and fearsome warrior.

It took them ten days longer to get back, two more men died on the way. The other two were far too incapacitated to hunt to save their stomachs.

As they rode back into the gates, beaten, bloodied, and desolate, they heard the sound of mourning bells.

His two remaining men looked at him solemnly.

"The king is dead." 


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel wasn't expecting this sort of welcome.

At first, he thought his father would get out of bed in excitement when he saw Daniel's kill, and Daniel's heart would fill with a certain warmth he had been missing for years.

Then, he thought his father would be disappointed in him, but ultimately glad he survived, even if he didn't show his relief.

Daniel didn't expect this. Everyone bowed at him a new way, the averted their eyes completely. The castle was draped in mourning black.

"Your grace, what happened?" The physician that stayed behind insisted. Leave it to Lapetos to act a father.

"A warrior." A dying soldier cried.

"A warrior? One?" He never treated Daniel like he was anything more than a common boy. Not even now.

"One. I had never seen anyone fight the way he did." Daniel's best friend, Theseus told. His voice remained flat as ever, same as the first day Daniel met him.

Theseus was the only son of a prominent farmer in the hills of Baskerjoele, a region where Gairrian is hardly spoken. In the southern most regions, Gairrian mixes with Vlak, and those two mix with little to no education. Daniel found that lack of communication between him and his friend benefitted him greatly.

Theseus was on his mind. Theseus and the strange name the boy held. Theseus was a name of the region. So was Lapetos, Daniel reasoned they were from the same area. Lapetos is far too old to hold on to an accent, so Daniel would never know.

"Your arm is bleeding." Daniel looked down. Oh, so it was. Daniel pressed into it. Blood poured out quicker, pain shot all the way down to his toes, cooling him.

"Daniel!" Daniel smiled at Lapetos. He always did act like a father.

Father.

 _My father is dead._ And just like that, Daniel's thoughts were attacking him, one right after another, and then another, and then another. His head hurt, his chest hurt. The wound on his arm didn't hurt nearly enough, so he scraped at it.

"Come back here." Lapetos grabbed Daniel's less injured arm and led him to the back of his chambers. Daniel let his shirt be removed from him. His eyes glazed over as he watched his blood drip to the hard stone beneath him.

 _A king has stained those stones._ Daniel smiled slowly. A king. A king, he'd never be.

He was aware of Lapetos rubbing something on his arm, but it wasn't first priority.

 _I'd be so easily_ poisoned _._ Daniel thought, smiling softly again. _Good._

* * *

Deep in the caves of the once great and powerful dragons, one had remained.

It was green. But then blue, and then pink. The warrior rested his head on it, singing softly in an unfamiliar language.

 _That's not right._ Daniel thought. _I know them all._

The sword was right there. The one the warrior wielded to take out all of his men. Daniel ran towards it, only to come to an abrupt stop steps before it.

The warrior stood up and lifted the sword. Daniel couldn't move. His feet were molded to the ground.

The warrior stood in front of Daniel, and he rested his weight on the sword as it dug into the earth.

"Dan."

_No, that's not right._

The warrior smiled softly at him, placing his palm on Daniel's cheek. Daniel flinched back, blushing at the strange touch. The warrior pulled back, and broke apart into a million tiny pieces. Daniel watched as the pieces spun around each other and reformed into a shorter, older man.

"Father!" Daniel's emotions ranged from excitement, to confusion, and then fear. Was he seeing a ghost?

"Daniel." Daniel's father, King Theo smiled at him, eyes and all.

His smile fell of his face, but his features weren't cold. They were sullen.

"You've disappointed me."

 

Daniel shot up in bed, gasping for air. The room was dark and unfamiliar, and his chest hurt him fiercely.

Finally, he lay back down slowly, and for the first time in many years, he let one solitary tear track its path down Dan's face and wet his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel couldn't hide in the medic room any longer. A day was enough for his minor wounds, for his major wounds, a millennia wouldn't heal him.

The Great Hall was the same as when Daniel went away months ago. They removed the mourning cloth, even if his father's memorial hadn't commenced. Preparations had to be made, and Daniel had to make them.

 Lord Addlewood was the first to speak to Daniel. He had summoned him, after all. Lord Addlewood was close to Daniel's father. His right hand, some would say. He was experienced, wealthy, and vital to the kingdom. Even if Daniel didn't like him much.

"Your Grace, I'm sorry for your loss." Daniel waved the comment away with a flick of his wrist. There was no time for such talk. A memorial service would be held, and then the coronation after a brief mourning period. A mourning period, that of course, most of the castle had already gone through.

"King Geoffrey and Queen Colette will be arriving in Gairr within the hour. Their eldest son, Geo is accompanying them." Daniel almost asked why his aunt, of whom he had never met, would grace Gairr once again with her presence, but then he remembered. The memorial was tonight, and his father's lifeless body would be entombed for all of eternity.

Colette was the King's younger sister. She married a king when she was barely fifteen, and King Theo hadn't seen her since. He spoke fondly of her to Daniel, but never went into much detail. 

"-Johnathan and his wife will be arriving as well..." Daniel only just realized Lord Addlewood was still talking. Johnathan was Daniel's older cousin. King Theo's older brother died before he could become king, and he left behind a son and a wife, and a title, passed on to the next born when his own father passed. King Theo.

"Family reunion." Daniel interrupted. A small voice in his head stated he should be watching himself around Lord Addlewood, but he ignored it.

"Your Grace, with all due respect, I advise you to be wary around these visitors. Family, yes, but innocent, not at all."

Daniel was about to tell him he was way out of line when he continued, "That's why we need to get the coronation under way now. The Council is grumbling, they need a king. Gairr is weakened."

Lord Addlewood had daughter. When Daniel was younger, he whispered to Daniel about marrying her. It was strengthen the bond between a nobleman and the country. A bond that had been nearly severed by a death decades before. How old would she be now? Fifteen? Sixteen? Daniel couldn't imagine it.

"My daughters will be there, if his majesty so allows. They were close to your father, and they were close to you once, too."

"Yes, how old are they now?"

"Helen is sixteen, Summer is twelve."

"They grow up so fast." Daniel responded, as if he weren't a mere teenager himself.

"That they do. I was present at your birth. I remember the look on the king's face." Lord Addlewood clapped a hand onto Daniel's shoulder, startling Daniel slightly. Addlewood didn't notice.

"He would be so proud to see you today."

* * *

At the Mourning Feast, Daniel sat where his father would have sat when his own father passed. But King Octavius died during a war, and King Theo's coronation mixed in with the memorial service. He rarely spoke of his father.

Traditionally, a lord, such Lord Addlewood, would have sat next to him, but Daniel was beyond exhausted, he wanted his friend there, shielding him from the crowd. Theseus sat proudly, silently protecting his prince, his friend. Soldiers would not sit next to the king. It was unheard of, shameful, but no one stood up and told Daniel no, so there Theseus sat.

"Okay?" He would ask Daniel every now and again, and Daniel would nod at him and smile.

After the feast, the tables were cleared and harpist played a haunting tune as members of the court frolicked. His father would have hated it. He hated extravagant parties, he thought it a waste on resources, and he was right to think so.

Daniel sat in his father's throne, feeling impossibly small for a man of his size. He just wanted to curl up and forget. But he could never do that, ever again. His humanity was stripped from him, he was a mere pawn in his family's game of power.

Daniel danced with his aunt Colette, and it was an honor. She was a queen, after all, he couldn't turn her down.

"Have you met your cousin yet?" She asked pointed to a lanky boy of probably fifteen at the edge of the crowd. He was staring moonstruck at one of Lord Addlewood's daughters, and while she was disgusted, Lord Addlewood was delighted.

"I have. Charming young man."

"Not at all. That is why I love him." Daniel smiled down at her. This was the first time he had crossed paths with his father's sister. A woman of great intelligence, and once, beauty.

The music paused for a moment, and Queen Colette frowned, reaching up and putting her gloved hand on his cheek.

"You look like him." Daniel flinched away, which wasn't the right thing to do, but she didn't say anything. Queen Colette made her way back to her husband's side.

He couldn't take it anymore. Air. He needed air.

He nudged his way to the crowd and onto the cool balcony. He gripped the railing tight and breathed deeply. For a moment, he pondered jumping off, but his father's ghost would beat him back to life.

"Your Grace." A shadow said. Slowly, Johnathan slipped into the light, smiling strangely. Daniel composed himself quickly and returned a greeting.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Johnathan."

"Cracking under the pressure?"

"Excuse me?" Daniel had turned slightly, and suddenly Johnathan was right there, blocking his path to escape.

"I have proposed to the Council that you be taken out of accession." He replied, bluntly and without remorse.

"Have you now?"

"Understand, Your Grace, I mean no disrespect. I am only thinking of my country, that I love with all my heart." Johnathan placed his palm on his chest, sticking out his bottom lip slightly.

_I advise you to be wary of these visitors. Family, yes, but innocent, not at all._

"I'm sure you are." Daniel replied coolly.

"The Council is looking over my proposal, and my evidence. I thought it best you hear it straight from me."

"Didn't just want to see the look on my face, dear cousin?"

"Cousin, yes, dear, no." He smiled, "Your Grace."

"And who, did you propose, is the rightful heir to my father's throne."?

"You mean, my father's throne. And to his, there is only one rightful heir." Daniel felt dizzy, "Me."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Addlewood was at Daniel's side as soon as he came back inside. Daniel's hand was on his sword, he was ready to pull in the middle of this party, and cut down his cousin in front of everyone who adored him.

"Your Grace, I advise you against that." Lord Addlewood's hand was hovering over Daniel's, and suddenly everything made sense. Daniel's cold eyes snapped to meet his worried ones.

"You knew? You knew he wanted to do this?"

"It was brought to the council's attention, yes." Daniel swallowed, eyes dancing around the crowd. He attempted to compose himself, there was no hiding in a crowd of your subjects.

Daniel turned on his heel and stormed back onto the balcony, resting his head in his hands.

"Your Grace, understand I do not support this motion." Daniel almost laughed, he swallowed it down along with his vomit.

"You may not, but do others?" Lord Addlewood hesitated, Daniel could feel his heart snap in two.

At age thirteen, he had thrown a tantrum, he told his father he did not want to rule. He did not want the responsibilities. He did not want any of it. Daniel remembered the pained look on his father's face back then. That's the only other time he had felt like this.

"You were a close friend of my father, and I'd like you to be the same to me, tell me honestly, does Johnathan have any chance?" The words were chosen carefully and delivered flawlessly. He didn't trust Lord Addlewood, and he wasn't sure he could ever come to.

"He is of royal blood, he has completed everything he had to to earn the crown, he was meant to be the one in succession." Daniel rolled his eyes, stupidly, childishly. Johnathan didn't get the crown because his father died before he could become king. That is just how the lines work.

"How many councilmen are on his side?" Daniel's knuckles turned white has he held onto the banister in a way he couldn't hold onto his title.

"I would guess about half. They do not want to be, that much is obvious. They all felt loyal to your father, there is one thing standing in the way of your coronation."

Daniel laughed, "I need to slay a beast."

 

* * *

The one thing standing in his way his entire life was his inability to take blood. Every time he tried he failed. Every single time.

Daniel laid back on his soft bed, the same bed he had laid in since he was young, the bed in the Prince's quarters.

As a boy he would lay awake at night and dream of the monsters he would slay, of the maidens he would save, of the day his father looked at him and said "I am proud of you, son."

He would never hear those words.

There was a vast emptiness in the hall today. His father had the ability to walk into a room and fill it up with his personality, his voice. He never used his power as a weapon. Daniel guessed all those years ago he did it because it wasn't his power. It never was.

Daniel turned on his side. Johnathan had a wife, a child. He had a queen and a potential heir. He had kills under his belt. He was a ruthless killer, Daniel didn't think he would ever slaughter as many beasts as his cousin had.

Daniel laid for a moment and wondered, for the millionth time, what it would have been like had the rightful heir lived. There would be a King Johnathan and a Prince Johnathan, maybe even a few more heirs. Daniel and his father may have lived in the house Johnathan lives in now. Daniel would probably age to have a seat on the council. He would eventually marry a woman, and he would die leaving behind a legacy expected of young men.

Daniel would never make a motion to remove Johnathan from accession. It would not be right. He would be tried and killed for treason before anyone could blink. Daniel wondered why the council did not put Johnathan on trial.

Daniel would never make a motion to remove Johnathan from accession because he never wanted this. He never wanted any of this.

He could go down to the council first thing in the morning and tell them he resigns, and then they would consider it. Given the circumstances they would let him. That would be that.

He felt his father with him right then. Not his father, his king. His spirit filled Daniel's mind, giving him a headache.

Daniel knew better. He couldn't let his father down. Not again. He would slay a beast, he would take one man with him, and he would bring the council it's head.

The council. Not his father. Never again would his father expect anything from him. Rightly so. Daniel was done disappointing him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"No!" Theseus said, storming into Daniel's quarters as Daniel finished dressing. 

Daniel waved away the servants, doing the last buckles by himself, he watched his friend from where he stood, arms crossed firmly.

"You dare deny your prince?" Daniel replied, his voice cool and reserved. Theseus shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know why he was here, all Daniel did was have him brought to his chambers. It's as if Theseus was a sort of mind reader.

"No, Your Grace." Daniel smiled smugly. Theseus never would. No matter how close the men were, he would never disobey a superior, let alone a royal. "I apologize."

"I don't care." Daniel turned towards the mirror. He was becoming a colder, quieter version of himself. He felt he could no longer go on boyish fits about nothing that matters. He had to prove himself worthy to the council, therefore he had to prove himself worthy to himself.

"You know what I am going to ask you." Daniel said, motioning for the guard at his door to wait outside, his eyes remained steady on his friend. His kind, loyal friend. "I would not ask this of you if I did not think you capable."

Theseus rolled his eyes. "You're taking another hundred? Two hundred? He will cut them all down like tall grass. He moves his blade with the swiftness of a thousand rivers. I looked into the eyes of the devil when I fought him. No one man can defeat him."

"No." Daniel mumbled, messing around with his cuffs to set an air of nonchalance. He hoped he wasn't shaking. "But two men surely can."

* * *

Daniel met with the council, Theseus standing behind him. Daniel attempted to stand tall, but seeing the council in it's entirety sitting before him made him feel like a child again.

"Prince Daniel, with all do respect, this sounds like a tremendously idiotic idea." Lord Bartholomew bellowed, sending the crowd into mumbling "yes."

Daniel knew what he had to do. He had to speak to them like a king, like he was wise behind his few years, and like he was the man his father always wanted him to be.

"We road into the land assuming there was a dragon to slay. There were whispers of a warrior, one single warrior guarding the dragon. We foolishly thought that one warrior could not stop one hundred trained soldiers. We were wrong. My soldiers, our people got slaughtered with only few survivors. One of which was my friend, Theseus." Daniel paused, pointing to Theseus's terrified face.

"I rode to slay the dragon because my father was ill and it was his dying wish that I kill a beast. Instead, we lost many good soldiers, and we lost my father, who died before I could say goodbye." 

"This is for much more than a title. This is for revenge. I think bringing back just the warrior's head constitutes a slain beast, but instead I will bring back the warrior's head, and the dragons, and I will mount them in memory of my father."

"That's all well and good, but he killed dozens and dozens of men, what makes you think you can kill him with just two?" Lord Wellingleth, one of the men that wants Johnathan to take Daniel's place. Daniel stared at him in the eyes. 

"He will never suspect it, Lord Wellingleth." Lord Wellingleth's face turned red with anger. He was one of the men who thought there is honor in battle, and a secret attack was shameful. He didn't speak again.

"If this trip proves successful, your coronation will commence the day you return, and you will be crowned king, like you rightfully deserve." Lord Alloway, the eldest member of the council proclaimed, smiling slightly down at Daniel, letting him know he was rooting for him. Daniel nodded respectfully, hoping the vine of dread was not weaving it's way up his arms for the world to see.

* * *

Daniel took his father's horse, River. River was older than all his own horses, but it felt right, he had his father with him.

Theseus barged into the stable room, falling flat on his face. 

And Theseus. He also had Theseus.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked, lending a hand to his friend.

"Fine." Theseus mumbled, blushing as he allowed Daniel to help him up. 

"Is your horse ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"We're going to be killed." Theseus replied bluntly. Daniel rolled his eyes but felt his heart drop. He knew they were in grave danger, but he wished Theseus would have a bit more confidence, for his sake.

"We are not going to be killed."

"Why can't we find another monster to kill? One that isn't powered by supernatural actions." Daniel rolled his eyes again, but replied seriously.

"We don't have time to track down another beast! Johnathan is moving now, which means I have to move now." Daniel climbed atop River, holding onto the reigns tightly. "I will not force you to accompany me." Theseus ignored him.

"This is about revenge. I know you, I know how you get, and I know that look in your eye."

"Theseus, we have to go. Come if you want or-"

"Admit it! Admit you're risking our lives for revenge!"

"ALRIGHT!" Daniel yelled, anger spilling over him. "My father is dead, because of that warrior. He took down our men, and it took us so long to get home, and he just couldn't wait for us any longer, and he died. I didn't even have time to disappoint him one last time." Daniel's voice cracked slightly at the end, Theseus reached up and placed a comforting hand on Daniel's thigh. Daniel took his hand and squeezed.

"Thank you, dear friend. If I am to die out there, I will not blame you for fighting under Johnathan."

"If one of us is to die, it shall be me. I do not intend to live on after watching my king perish." His voice was soft and gentle, and Daniel allowed one solitary tear to trek his cheek.

Theseus removed his hand and mounted his horse. Daniel nodded at him, and Theseus nodded back. 

They rode. 


	6. Chapter 6

They reached the mouth of the cave while dawn broke. The grass was still painted red with the blood of Daniel's men. When they stared into the mouth of the cave, they stared into the mouth of a massacre.

"At least when we are to die, we will live on as ghosts with all of our comrades."

"SHH!" Daniel waved his hand at him. There was nothing happening, he was just sick of hearing Theseus's commentary.

Daniel slid off River and walked him over to an area of large shrubbery. He placed his hand on River's neck and closed his eyes. For a moment, taking advantages of the components of life.

_Alright Daniel, you're too old to not know how to ride. Climb up there._

_Daniel shook his head, his long hair spraying across his face. He was eight years old and the horse looked like a mountain. When they moved they held more power than all the surrounding kingdoms put together. They were much too tough to be ridden._

_"Daniel." His father warned._

_"No." His father could have beat him, like many father's would have, like many kings would have for disobeying orders, but he didn't. King Theo recognized fear in his son._

_"River is a good horse. He is easy to ride. He is my favorite horse." Daniel looked at the brown horse and wondered why. A visiting king from a far away land had ridden in months ago on a black horse. Surely his beautiful coat constituted a favorite._

_"Daniel, it's crucial you learn. One day I won't be here to teach you these things."_

The wind blew harshly as Daniel opened his eyes, silently thanking River for being so understanding.

It was cloudy above. A storm was threatening him as he left River. He didn't tie him up, seeing as how he was almost sure, in that moment, that he was walking to his death.

As Daniel neared where he left Theseus, he noticed Theseus's horse abandoned. Fear filled Daniel as he pulled his sword, flipping in circles.

"Theseus." Daniel whispered. "Theseus!"

Suddenly, heavy breathing and grunting assaulted his ears. Without thinking, he ran into the battle, sword first.

Theseus had lost his sword, and the warrior was there, in the same old leathers as last time, beating Theseus with his bare hands.

 _Impossible._ Daniel thought. _Theseus can beat me in hand-to-hand combat._

"STOP!" Daniel yelled, running towards the warrior at full speed. So much for the art of surprise.

The warrior turned, unbothered and ran at Daniel. Daniel went for a fatal blow, and the warrior turned, grabbing Daniel by his outstretched arm and throwing him to the ground like a ragdoll.

Theseus got up, holding his sword again, he charged, but the warrior moved in the nick of time, turned, and kicked Theseus in the back of the head. Theseus was down, and he wasn't moving.

"Theseus!" Daniel yelled, throwing his sword and running to his friend, a childish decision that Daniel's father would have shaken his head at. The warrior made no move to hurt either of them, he just stood there, barely breaking a sweat.

"He's not dead." The warrior said, voice deep and rich like velvet.

Daniel muttered thanks and placed a hand on Theseus's back. The sound of a sword being drawn made Daniel turn just in time to see the warrior point his own at his neck.

"I recognized your crest from the moment you stopped here. What are you, eh? A soldier? A highborn? A thief?"

"I'm prince Daniel of Gairr." He said, hoping his attacker would drop the sword at the sound of his title. He didn't. "A brat, then. I spared your life before, and twice you come to kill my friend." Daniel stared up at this man, eyes full of hatred and Daniel hoped he mirrored them. This man was the reason for King Theo's death. This man should be executed for treason.

"Your friend is a monster."

"What do you care? It's not very political, it's not very rich-boy. Find another hobby that isn't murder."

"I could say the same to you." Daniel said, letting the warrior's insults wash over him as he imagined every way to kill the man and make it hurt.

"You aren't from Gairr."

"I'm not from anywhere, princess."

"Don't call me that." Daniel shouted, earning a slight smirk. "You are not from Gairr, so you know nothing of our politics."

"Killing innocent creatures is part of your way of life, I suppose. I forgot, you royals have no sense of empathy."

"Innocent! You think this dragon is innocent? There is no innocent dragon, they are all killers!"

"I guess you relate." Daniel bit his tongue, but not at all worried about the sword inches from my throat.

"Know it or not, this is Gairr, and that dragon cannot be here. You are holding the future king under your sword. Should you kill me, you will be executed without trial for high treason."

"I seem to recall another instance where I killed every man you had. Except for you." Daniel narrowed his eyes at him.

"You knew who I was?"

"I know a lot of things. Before I could be sure, you called your remaining, what? Five men to fall back. A coward, a royal. They go hand in hand. They send other men out to die for them."

"You act like you know much of our ways, and yet you are just some common nuisance."

"Did your daddy send you out here to slay a dragon? Other men in his place-" Before he could finish, Daniel rolled out and grabbed Theseus's sword, landing on his feet swiftly.

"Strike a nerve?"

Daniel ran at him, the men clashing right next to Theseus's unconscious form.

"What? Did daddy get mad you didn't slay him a dragon?" The warrior laughed while they danced around each other. Daniel was slowing down fast. The pressure of the storm was pushing on his chest along with the weight of loss. Would he ever be the same?

"Was he disappointed? Poor little royal, only problem ever faced was dad's wrath." Daniel brought his sword down hard, but the warrior matched his strength, and in the end, Daniel had nothing. He was pushed back, and he fell to his knees. The sky growled and rain slipped out of the heavens, crying for Daniel's weakness.

"Aw. Disappointing him again, are we?"

"Just get it over with, but I ask you spare my friend. He told me this was a suicide mission." The warrior was clearly taken aback by Daniel's words that were shouted over the deafening rain.

"Prince Daniel, are you admitting defeat?" The warrior didn't seem to raise his voice at all, and yet his mocking tone was all Daniel could hear.

"I was never going to win. I think I knew that. At least he cannot be disappointed again." The warrior just stood there awkwardly, for some reason reluctant to kill the prince.

Daniel was filled with rage. Enraged because the warrior wouldn't just kill him, Enraged at Johnathan for trying to take his throne, enraged at the council for not throwing out the old laws, and enraged at his father for leaving him all alone.

"Why did you come back, if you knew it was hopeless?" The warrior asked, voice suddenly soft rather than mocking.

"Because I had to. Because you're the reason my father is dead."

"I didn't kill a king. If I did, I would know."

"I was here, and he was there, and I failed, and he died. And I wasn't there." Daniel said, spilling his constant thoughts onto his assassin as both men were chilled to the bone.

"If the king is dead, why is there no new king?"

"You know nothing of Gairr law." Daniel said, head down so the warrior could not see the failure written across Daniel's young features.

"Never cared to learn."

"I cannot become king, because I have never taken the life of a beast." The warrior said nothing for once. Daniel lifted his eyes to Theseus and watched his friend breathe. He wished to god when it was over that Theseus could have the long life he deserved.

"Spare my friend." He said again, hoping the warrior had some compassion under his cold blows.

"You have not killed." The warrior said, sounding unconvinced.

"No. I never wanted to, and now I'm going to lose my throne."

"What does that mean?"

"A better man than me is pushing me out of my birthright." The warrior scoffed.

"He is not a better man for having killed beasts. I know first hand there is no beast, only misunderstood creatures."

"Would my killer dare tell me his name?"

"Phil, and I am not your killer." Phil held his hand out to Daniel. It was a moment of weakness. Daniel could pick up his sword that lay next to him and drive It through the man's chest.

Instead, Daniel took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I will return having failed again."

"I'm going to help you."

"What?" Daniel could not believe what the man was saying. He was going to allow his dragon to be slaughtered?

"I believe you are a good man, and I sense you are truthful. I would not want a man who proudly takes life to rule." Phil stepped back and looked at Daniel up and down, deciding Daniel wasn't much, he continued. "I will help you."

"How?"

"I know of a "beast" to the west. A siren as old as the sun itself, and as large and ghastly as death. Killing it would be enough, yes?"

Daniel nodded. He wished, for a brief moment, he had driven the sword through the man. He didn't want help, and he didn't want to travel west with the man he called his father's killer. He wanted to kick and scream until his life was normal again.

"I do not have time. Johnathan is moving now."

"The ride from here is as long as it took you to leave the castle and come to me."

"You do know the capital?" Phil said nothing.

"The siren sinks ships and has killed hundreds of men. Taking life is not something I do lightly, and if this is to be your first, I warn you of the repercussions."

"Killing is not something done lightly? You slaughtered hundreds of my men!"

"I know when someone is pure of heart, just as you know the sky is blue. It is no accident I left five men alive." Phil's voice was wise, and it rattled Daniel to his core. The man himself could not be much older than Daniel.

"I will ride with you, I give you my word that I will get you to that siren, if you give me your word that no harm will come of Timber." The dragon. Daniel wished he could take the easy way out, he wished he could run into the cave and slay the dragon.

But his heart wouldn't let him. The thought after Phil's words made him sick.

"I give you my word." Daniel said, shaking hands with the man. A bolt of electricity went up his arm, and Daniel wondered if he had made a deal with the devil.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_"Daniel! Come on, throw it back!"_

_Daniel rotated on his heel, taking in the glowing green before him. The sun was shining in a way he had never seen. He turned around just in time to see his father, smiling expectantly at him, a woven white ball lay at his feet. Behind his father, a swarm of people clothed in the finest robes chatted, side eyeing him._

_Daniel picked up the ball and examined it, wondering how someone got around to making such a strange object._

_His father was bent down, knees close to being stained by the grass. He looked at Dan as if he were two feet tall._

_Daniel turned again, taking in the castle, standing taller than it ever had before._

_His father's face had not changed, the people were buzzing with words Daniel didn't understand as they blurred into the scenery._

_This isn't real._

 

Daniel shot up from where he lay. Theseus stared down at him.

"Finally. I was about sick of hearing your muttering nonsense in your sleep." 

"Did I fall asleep on you?" Theseus nodded.

"Made it really hard to keep watch." 

"As cute as this is," A voice came from behind him, making Daniel shoot up, hand on his sword. "We need to move. No more rest." 

Daniel was ready to protest for his friend, as Theseus had hardly in any sleep in the last few days, but the frightening dragon looming over Phil's shoulder shut him down.

_This is the real nightmare._

* * *

Phil rode by Daniel's side, because Daniel was far too paranoid to let Phil take the lead alone.

"Sorry, princess. I know you have to protect your royal ass before anyone else." Daniel turned red with rage. What had he ever done to Phil? How could this stranger act like he knew everything about Daniel's life?

Theseus rode behind them, silently making friends with Timber. 

When Phil mentioned he had to take Timber, Daniel almost called off the entire mission right there. It was his unconscious friend that stole him from those suicidal thoughts. Daniel would have tried to take on Timber, and be easily murdered by a man who offered him more help than anyone had yet. A man with considerable blood on his hands, taking life meant nothing to him.

Daniel quietly took in Phil's profile. He did not have the features of a murderer. He was not stricken or vengeful. He was smiling. Most of the time in a cocky way, but when he smiled at Timber it was real. He was almost regal in his stance. 

He's dangerous.

When this is all over, Daniel will report him to the Council. Something has to be done, he must be destroyed. 

But not yet.

Daniel will use him and use him and use him, as the way of the royals Phil has dreamed into his head.

* * *

Phil watched the prince watch him. He was the opposite of idiotic, he knew he was being used. 

For a very brief moment, Phil felt sympathy for him, for a prince. Even if Daniel wasn't  _his_ prince. Even if Daniel was of a completely different family, even if Daniel didn't resemble his prince in the slightest.

In a moment of weakness, he gave the bratty prince his word, and he kept it.

Phil hadn't been around people in a long time. People he hadn't killed, that is. 

He hadn't slept this entire trip. He didn't need his enemies to know every life he took was another flash behind his eyes. He slept in the caves, constantly watching the gate, constantly watching out for timber. After all Timber was the reason he was living. He would return to the caves soon enough and rest. But for now, survival was more important. Timber could rest, and Phil would benefit enough. 

But he wasn't, technically. Philip Lester was dead. It was just Phil now. And when this was over, it would still be just Phil. 

He glanced back at Daniel's friend, who was mumbling quietly to Timber. Phil smiled. He liked that man. He wasn't native to Gairr, which was even better. Timber was happy, that much Phil could sense. Timber like Theseus too, which would make it even harder when they said goodbye. 

He glanced back at Daniel. Were he and Theseus lovers? They were terribly close that morning, and Daniel rode with just him. Daniel was laying on him, and Theseus just let it happen. Phil didn't see them get into that position, he just heard Daniel's tiny whimpers as he dreamed. Theseus didn't watch him, Theseus surveyed the land, and when Phil wasn't looking, pet Timber.

They were both easy on the eyes, that was for sure. Phil hadn't seen men, that weren't enemies, in a long time.

They were still enemies, but they weren't direct enemies, so Phil allowed himself to look. For now. He felt it in his bones. He would be the one to take these men's lives, and it would be simple, as it always is.

 

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel was paranoid constantly. He was born with general suspicions.  He was royal. There is always people after him. Always. Of course, Daniel didn't pay attention to the fact until he was five. 

_The bushes rustled, but the land fell silent. He was playing on a patch of moss. He ran out of his studies, sick of the boring old books. Daniel wasn't aware, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He pulled at the moss and laughed at a frog that hopped across his leg. Everything was shiny and new._

_To his right, a sword glinted in the summer sun. He had just had his fifth birthday last month, and he was still enjoying being older. He felt grown._

_Daniel didn't notice the sword, because Daniel wasn't grown._

_For a brief moment, a world existed where Daniel would never be grown. He would exist only there in that moment, on the moss patch with the frogs, sword wounds staining the green red._

_In a flash of silver, another man met the sword inches from Daniel's face, pushing the stranger back._

_Daniel sat and watched as his guard killed the man, and the man's two friends. After what felt like hours of slicing, of blood shed, Daniel was lifted from the ground and carried back to his rooms. He watched the forest floor as he moved. Nothing was shiny and new anymore._

 

* * *

 

The men were stopped at a clearing. The sun was setting once again on another day lost. Sure, they were getting closer and closer to Daniel's destiny, but it felt as though no progress would ever be made when a chance at sealing his fate was following around. 

But of course, that would also cause his death. Timber wouldn't be dead a minute before Daniel hit the ground next to him, along with Theseus, Daniel was sure.

Phil went off on his own, leaving behind his horse and Timber. Daniel wasn't a fool. Phil leaving Timber behind was a trap that would be so easy for Daniel to fall into. And he wanted to. Oh, did he want to. Every part of his body urged him to end this right here and now. It was of course, Theseus, again acting like a mind reader.

"Do not be stupid."

"I would never!" Daniel placed a pale hand on his chest, slowly removing his other from his sword.

"It won't be much longer at all."

"It's more than a week's ride still! God only knows what Jonathan is doing in my place!" Daniel knew, of course. He spent his hours playing out every possible scenario, and they all end in an execution. 

 "Only God knows, meaning it is of God's will." Daniel squinted at his friend.

"What are you saying?"

"There is one man i serve above you, and I think of you as a brother, but maybe Jonathan was chosen for this job." Daniel tugged at River's reigns, bringing her right in Theseus's path.

"I am the heir, Theseus. How can you say that?"

"I'm  _not_ _saying-"_

"Can we save the dramatics for the actual battle, please."

"Shut up, Phil." Phil sighed, resting his head on his hand, watching them.

"Theseus, we have been friends for years, you are my most trusted man, how can you say this?"

"Obviously  _I_ want you to be king. And  _I_ know you are more deserving than Jonathan, but who am I to go against  _Him?_

 _"_ Guys?"

"How can I possibly trust you now? How could I-"

" _Guys!"  
_

"WHAT?" Daniel and Theseus shouted simultaneously.

The air around them fell silent as Daniel took in the noises. The brush moved unnaturally, twigs snapped, and River was acting anxiously. Daniel hoped it was just a passing cart, and not some bad bandits. 

"Don't-" Phil started.

"AAAH!" A man burst through the trees, having bounced off something, landing dramatically next to Daniel. Daniel was off River in a second, sending the horse on it's way. Theseus and Phil were off too, fighting men as they came in waves through the trees.

Daniel was fighting for his life along side a murderer, and his best friend. As of right now, Daniel could not tell who was worse in his mind. 

Phil killed men right and left, and when they quit coming to him, he jumped in between Daniel and Theseus and got stragglers.

Daniel was fighting a woman. Her hair was long and tied in two black braids, she was covered in blood already, and she was fighting harder than every man before her. Her dead friends turned stepping stones in a battle half won.

"Who are you!?" Daniel yelled, she hit harder, nearly knocking the sword out of his hand.

"Who ARE YOU?" He repeated, she growled, deep and hungry. This time, she did knock the sword out of his hand, and off his feet. Daniel fell backwards, landing hard next to a dead man.

The tip of the sword was at his throat only a second before he watched another cut through her mid section, and exit. The view was grisly, he almost got sick. She fell on top of him, bleeding heavily. 

"Fucking hell." He wasn't much for swearing, but his mind had turned to mush. 

As he got up, he realized they were surrounded by the dead. Phil's sword was dripping blood, and Theseus was breathing heavily. 

"MERIDA!" An older man dropped his sword and ran to the woman, cradling her head as her breathing ceased. He sobbed over her, looking up to the sky in agony, howling.

There was a beat of quiet while everyone stared.

"Get up." Daniel said, suddenly feeling harsh, empty. "GET UP!" He yelled when the man didn't listen.

Daniel grabbed him by the collar, yanking him up.

"Who the hell are you people?" Daniel looked at the crest on their armor, it wasn't one he had ever seen before."

"You killed her!"

"Actually, he killed her." Daniel said, pointing to Phil, Phil waved.

"But by your hand, prince Daniel." Daniel tightened his grip on the man, the man laughed.

"Look at you, you are just a weak little boy. Just like he said." Daniel's throat closed.

"Who" The man laughed again, tears mixing with blood on his face.

"A better man than you." 

"WHO?!" Daniel shook him, feeling two feet tall. It never took a whole lot to bring him down. He was full of anger. At himself, at the man. At Phil for killing Merida.

"The true king." He whispered, eyes glittering. Daniel threw him to the ground, he landed on the body of a man. Daniel felt tears in his own eyes as he drove the sword through the man feeling small and helpless, and pulling it out feeling brutal and cruel.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I'm sorry. Things will happen.

Phil was the first to break the silence.

"We need to move. There may be more." Daniel watched as Timber made his way out of the woods, their horses somehow following.  _Did the dragon save the horses?_   

Theseus was shaking his head. His eyes moved over the bodies left behind. He was a soldier, he was familiar with death. He was brothers with it.

"This is unnatural." He was looking directly at Phil. 

"Theseus-" Theseus held up a hand to Daniel, and for once, Daniel shut up.

"Did you hear me when I said we need to-"

"I cannot be apart of this. I cannot follow this man, he is the portal to the next world, a world in which neither of us are ready for."

"Theseus, please-" 

"I hope you make it back home, my friend." Theseus held out his hand, and Daniel instinctively met it. He was in disbelief as he watched his best friend mount his horse and ride off, leaving him with a murderer and a monster. 

Phil wasted no time.

"We need to move." Daniel knew this, and his body moved without him noticing. River neighed as he climbed on the old horse, matching Phil's pace psychically, but mentally back home over a decade ago. 

 

* * *

 

 

_There was no grand welcome. Theseus rode through the gates with his father, dismounting his horse to group with the other fresh soldiers. Daniel and his father stood out on the lawn that day. Daniel was only fifteen, but Theseus turned eighteen with the changing of the seasons. Daniel didn't pay attention to Theseus particularly. He watched the men attentively. He figured they were below his level or barely matching it fighting-wise._

_Daniel fought them all. Everyone one. He gauged their skill, and just as he suspected, they weren't much. But they could be trained. Anyone could be taught._

_The worst of them, the youngest man of the crew, a man called Theseus. For the time, he was only the recruit not from the region. The men were already ignoring him._

_Daniel watched day after day as the men ignored Theseus._

_"It simply will not do. The men must fight like brothers, or the battles will not be won." King Theo said, more to himself than to his young son. "Maybe I should send him on his way."_

_That broke Daniel's heart. Theseus wasn't learning too well, and no one would pair with him to practice. Daniel knew well what it was like to be an outcast. Perhaps worst than Theseus._

_Daniel started sparring with Theseus. Their levels were way different._ _Physically, Theseus was strong, and at the time he was taller. Daniel had skills above his ancestors, he was an incredible fighter, and he wanted to mentor Theseus._

_Night after night, Daniel threw Theseus into the dirt, the tip of a wooden sword at his throat._

_"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!" Theseus never spoke out of turn, it simply wasn't done. But he had been beaten by a mere boy time and time again. More than once he thought about running home, becoming a farmer, begging his father to let him learn. Theseus wasn't much good at anything, he knew that's what his father would say._

_Daniel held out his hand, pulling Theseus up, only to come at him with his sword seconds after Theseus was on his feet. Amazingly, Theseus blocked._

_"BeCAUSE!" Daniel hit him hard, but Theseus did not fall. Daniel was getting stronger with every session, but Theseus was getting smarter, angrier._

_"I know-" Swipe._

_"What it's like-" Jab_

_"To be alone-" Theseus swiped his sword at Daniel's ankles, Daniel fell onto his back, Theseus's sword at his neck. He waved away a guard before he said._

_"In a crowd." Theseus nodded down at Daniel, sweating dripping off him. Behind him, the sun was setting, but a new understanding was born._

 

* * *

"Normally, I would interrupt your daydreams in a much more cruel manner, but I think you needed that." 

Daniel blinked the glaze from his eyes. The sun was setting here too, Daniel just hoped it wasn't as meaningful.

 


End file.
